


To Make a Family

by MotherOfFools



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Breeding Kink, Cardassian Anatomy, Cardassian Culture, F/M, Pregnancy, Xenophilia, alien differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfFools/pseuds/MotherOfFools
Summary: Ensign Sierra Farris has caught feelings for the most undesired eligible bachelor on DS9, Garak.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Original Character, Elim Garak/Original Female Character
Kudos: 20





	To Make a Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Dear Ambassador](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542372) by [AntiTerraFirma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiTerraFirma/pseuds/AntiTerraFirma). 



> This is based on Chapter 4 of My Dear Ambassador by AntiTerraFirma  
> That fic is really good, and slow burn, and I'm a hoe who wants the burn, so I wrote a little thing that is based on some of the ideas, but definitely separate.  
> I do recommend reading My Dear Ambassador if you like slow burn with good character study.  
> This is just for horny wish fulfillment.

Ensign Sierra Farris had just been assigned to Deep Space Nine, to assist with the station's continued maintenance problems. Chief O’Brian’s reports had made it quite clear that he was struggling to keep up with it all with the limited staff that he had available to assist him. So Starfleet had seen fit to send a couple young engineers to assist him, and increase their presence on the still contentious depot. 

She herself didn’t understand why the Bajorans were so against Federation presence. They were only on the station, they weren’t invading the homeworld or putting Bajorans to work for them as cheap labor. She understood the distrust of their motivations but surely they could’ve read through some Starfleet history and realized that hostile takeover wasn’t their way.

The cardassians, on the other hand, she understood the contempt for, even though she didn’t truly agree. Yes, the government did terrible things, and the military leadership was responsible for millions of deaths, but that shouldn’t justify racism. A cardassian man or woman was still just a man or woman until their actions proved otherwise. So when she overheard Dr. Bashir gossiping to Chief O’Brian about how this creepy Cardassian had tried to befriend him, and how he was probably a spy, she got a little upset.

“Excuse me Doctor, but who is this cardassian?” She asked calmly, keeping her emotions in check.

“Oh, well… I believe he said his name was Garak. He claimed to be a ‘plain and simple’ tailor.”

“Who are you to say he isn’t?”

“Well, he obviously _is_ a tailor, he has a shop and makes clothes, but I was just pondering if maybe that’s not all he does. The cardassians weren’t eager to give up this station, and he’s the only one who stayed behind. I can only guess as to why.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t try to guess, Doctor. You are making a deeply biased assumption of a man based on his species, when all he tried to do was offer you friendship. Maybe he was just trying to drum up business? Maybe he’s lonely being the only cardassian on a largely human and bajoran station? Aren’t you a doctor? Didn’t you take an oath to not judge people or something? What if he was on your table, would you let him die because he’s a cardassian?”

“Ensign!” Chief O’Brian interrupted, “I’ll not have you disrespecting your senior officers. If you care about this Garak having friends so much, why don’t you make friends with him? After you’ve finished on those couplings I assigned.”

“Yes sir.” She turned sharply on her heel and went to work, still a little mad, but she funneled that energy into her work, determined. ‘I will try to be Garak’s friend,’ she thought, ‘And I won’t let anyone tell me otherwise.’

\---

Garak wasn’t surprised to see anti-cardassian graffiti on his shop window, it happened at least once a week. What did surprise him was seeing a Starfleet Engineer with a bucket and sponge scrubbing the graffiti away. He came up to her and cleared his throat. 

“Far be it from me to turn down free cleaning services, but I was not aware of Starfleet officers having janitorial duties.”

She stopped and turned to look, then smiled at him. “Actually, I was coming here to meet you, when I noticed the graffiti and decided to get rid of it. I cannot stand by while such racism occurs.”

“Well there’s a surprise… The part about wanting to meet me, I mean. Whatever could you have to gain from making my acquaintance?”

“Nothing, I suppose. I just… I overheard some people talking about you, speculating what kind of nefarious deeds you were up to. Bajorans, humans, Starfleet…none of them seem to be especially fond of you. I just thought you could use a friend, and maybe if that friend was a Starfleet officer people would stop being so dismissive of you.”

Garak let out a hearty laugh at that, truly she was naive to think that him having one friend would make a difference. “You are quite the idealist, aren’t you?”

“I’d rather be an idealist than a racist.” She kept her smile and returned to scrubbing off the graffiti. 

Garak smiled and went into his shop to find a washcloth for himself to help her clean off the graffiti. While they cleaned together they exchanged quips and got to know each other a little better. Well, superficially for his part, but she seemed to be sharing real information about herself. 

“Tell me, friend, what is your name? You seem to have neglected that particular detail.”

“Oh, yeah, duh… My name is Sierra Farris. But, just call me Sierra, we’re friends not coworkers.”

He smiled, “Well, Sierra, I am Elim Garak, but I would prefer to be called Garak for the time being. For cardassians using the first name is more personal. Maybe after we’ve known eachother a while. I don’t suppose you’d like to have lunch with me tomorrow? We could talk more then, and I do despise eating alone.”

She smiled and agreed, and when she went to leave she gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, making him tense, he would clearly need to have a talk about their differences in physiology.

\---

Sierra was pleased with how her and Garak’s friendship had grown over the last couple months. They had lunch together multiple times a week, sometimes joined by Dr. Bashir, who seems to have come around to befriending Garak. She couldn’t help but feel fondly for Garak, he was smart, charming, mysterious, and his eyes were such a piercing blue that she felt entranced whenever he held her gaze for too long. 

Her mind wandered to him often, to the point that she finally had to conclude that she had developed feelings for him. Unfortunately she knew that he only wanted to marry a cardassian woman and have a proud family lineage. She couldn’t provide that, being human and all. And even among humans she wasn’t seen as especially desirable. Her face was fine but she was small chested, she did have wide hips, but her eccentricities made her too much work for most men, it seemed. She resigned herself to pining, knowing that eventually she’d lose interest if she just gave it enough time and denial.

The next morning she awoke to a baby crying and jolted awake. Laying on the floor next to her bed was a cardassian baby. She quickly got out of bed and picked up the child, who upon closer inspection had not black hair, but strawberry blonde, like hers. Now that she looked at the child, its facial ridges were pretty subtle compared to what she expected. That didn’t matter right now, though, she had to find this baby’s parents. She went over to the replicator and got the baby a bottle before anything else, then after he had calmed down,she went to the only person she could think of who could help her: Garak.

The promenade was covered in snow, and she regretted not changing out of her pajamas. She held the baby boy close to her chest to try and shield him from the cold, and trudged on to Garak’s shop. The door was sealed when she got there, and ringing the bell was getting her nowhere. She started slamming her fist on the door.

“Garak, please open up! I need your help! It’s freezing out here and I have a cardassian baby here who needs you!”

The door opened and she was grabbed by the upper arm and dragged inside. She protested at first but was stopped dead when she looked up to see that Garak was wearing the armor of a Legate, and looked younger.

“G-Garak... What are you wearing?”

“My armor, you foolish woman. Have you never seen a cardassian legate before?”

“I don’t understand, why are you wearing it?”

“Would you prefer me naked? I could be, for you. But I won’t insult the father of your child that way.”

“Th-this isn’t my baby! He looks a little like me but he just appeared in my quarters!”

“Oh, well in that case, let’s put him to bed so we can get to the business of giving you your own baby, hmm?” He set his hands on her hips and pulled her ass to his groin, his erection pressing firmly into her.

She yelped and stammered over a protest when the door to the back of the shop opened and the Garak she had grown accustomed to rushed out. “Leave her alone! Bad Garak! I am so sorry Sierra, I can explain!”

Legate Garak reluctantly let go of her and she rushed to stand behind her Garak, checking on the baby. “Please do, Garak. I thought I was having a weird day with a baby showing up in my quarters.”

“Ah, well, from what Odo has said, there are Thoron emissions causing people’s desires to physically manifest.”

“And you desire to be a legate. I suppose I can understand that, a position of respect and power is more appealing than being a tailor.”

“Precisely~” The false Garak purred, keeping a hawk-like gaze locked on her. 

“Quiet you!” Garak pointed to his doppleganger, then turned to you, “And you desire a… is that baby cardassian?”

She blushed dark, realizing what had happened, “Yes… he looks a little like me but he is clearly not fully human. I had originally come here to ask if you knew of any cardassians visiting the station who could’ve lost their baby but… now I realize what’s happened.”

“You want to have a cardassian baby? Why would you possibly want that?”

“It’s obvious, you fool. You’re her friend, you’re the only cardassian on the station, clearly that is supposed to be our baby.” The legate grinned, a dark twinge in his eyes. 

-

Garak stared dumbfounded. He hadn’t suspected any such feelings, but he truly didn’t know what to look for in a human woman’s responses. But judging by the dark red of her cheeks and the fact that she wouldn’t meet his gaze, he had his confirmation. 

“You want to have my baby? You know I have nothing to offer, I’m just a plain simple tailor.”

“I don’t have a problem with you being a simple tailor. I’ve grown very fond of you, Garak. But you only want a cardassian wife who can give you strong, cardassian children. I guess… I guess part of me wanted to prove that I could do that too.”

Garak sighed and carefully took the child from her arms, inspecting the boy. His skin was less gray than standard, and his ridges less pronounced, but he was a well-formed child. He handed the child back to her. “Please just… go back into my apartment and wait there. I need to think, and I’d like to keep you away from this...thing that my mind made.”

She obeyed, rushing back into the apartment and shutting the door behind her. The false Garak chuckled joylessly behind him.

“You are a fool, Elim.”

“Oh what would you know? You’ve only existed for an hour or two!”

“I am you, as you want to be. I know you. You want children, and here is a woman whose heart’s desire is to have your child, and yet you’re too much of a coward to act on it because she’s a human.”

“I want to be able to go home someday! Half-human children wouldn’t have a place on Cardassia! They would be hated!”

“You do realize that you are exiled, correct? You’re not going home, Elim. You might as well make the best of it here before you miss your chance at a family. You don’t exactly have ladies lining up at the door.”

“You don’t know that! Things could change…”

“Naivete doesn’t suit you, Elim. If things do change that they would welcome you back with open arms, your deed would’ve been so great that they would excuse a human wife and children. You’re just a coward. Now either grow a spine, or reject her.” He started to fade as he finished his sentence, smirking as he disappeared entirely.

Garak sighed and turned to go into his apartment and saw Sierra sitting there with tears streaming down her cheeks, her arms empty. 

“He disappeared... And I’ve ruined our friendship. I’m so sorry Garak.”

“Elim.”

“Hmm?”

He stepped forward, smiling down at her gently as he brushed her tears away, “You can call me Elim.” And with that he leaned in and kissed her.

\---

She melted into his kiss and set her hands on the sides of his wide neck, gently stroking his ridges with her fingers. He groaned into her mouth and pulled back, his eyes seemingly glowing. 

“If you don’t want this, tell me now. Once I start, I won’t want to stop.”

“I want this, Elim.” She couldn’t break his gaze, mesmerized by his icy blue eyes. 

He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her before taking her lips in a harsh, passionate kiss. She raked her nails lightly down his neck and shoulders and he growled, breaking the kiss to bite her neck. 

“N-Not too hard please! My neck isn’t as tough as yours…”

He grunted in acknowledgement and stopped before he broke the skin, but she would definitely have marks on her neck afterwards. She mewled at the mix of pleasure and pain and arched up into him. 

She reached between them and unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands up and down his chest once exposed. 

\---

He pulled back to remove his shirt and then stopped to look at her, still in her satin nightgown, he could see her nipples erect through the fabric, the rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath, the way the fabric seemed to cling to every curve of her body. 

“Are you attached to the nightgown?”

“I guess not? It’s just a nightgown.”

“Good.” And with that he ripped it off of her, eliciting a little yelp of surprise from her. He grinned to see that she had on no undergarments and moved down her body until his face was between her thighs. He then locked his arms around her thighs and started licking up the length of her womanhood. She moaned and that egged him on to continue. He found her clitoris and swirled his tongue around it, and she shivered and mewled in response. He continued his ministrations, exploring the differences between her body and a cardassian woman. Eventually she reached down and grabbed firmly onto his hair, holding him still and pressing firmly into him.

“I-I’m so close! Please Elim!”

He did as he was told and focused on bringing her to completion, knowing that he had done his job well when she squeezed her thighs against him and bucked her hips, her womanhood quivering and pulsing against his lips. After she calmed down he pulled away and pushed his hair back into place. 

“Are you ready to continue?”

“Y-yes, I’m ready.”

“On your knees then, I want to hold those lovely hips when I take you.”

She nodded and adjusted herself, still riding the high of her climax.

Garak came up behind her, now naked, and rubbed his shaft against her to give her a sense of what was coming. Given how soft and fleshy she was, he had to figure human men were the same. He didn’t want his ridges or flare to catch her off guard. When she started rocking her hips into him he knew she was ready, and lined himself up and thrust in.

\---

She cried out in pleasure as he entered her. He was much harder than any man she’d had before, the ridges rubbing her inner walls amazingly. 

“Oh fuck~ Elim you’re so big~” 

He seemed to enjoy the praise because after she spoke he grabbed onto her hips and started to fuck her, going deep and slow.

“Mmm~ Are all cardassians this endowed?”

“I don’t see why it matters, you’re mine now.” He gave her a hard thrust to emphasize the point, “But, if you must know, I am a little above average.” 

She moaned, deciding to save that comment for discussion later. If he was planning to marry her right away she’d have some questions, but if it was just posturing that was fine.

He started to fuck her fast and hard and she cried out in delight, her body quivering underneath him in ecstasy. 

“Ooooooh fuck!! Elim! P-please! Breed me, make me pregnant!~” She mewled, knowing that sharing that kink with him would probably drive him over the edge. She gasped as he started to push in deeper than he had before, the wide base of his cock stretching her. She could feel him press hard against her cervix when he came, his cum shooting directly into her womb. The feeling was a little bizarre, but she loved feeling his cock pulse as load after load was pumped into her. Cardassian men came far more than human men she realized as they spent several minutes there with him pumping his seed into her womb, his wide flare keeping it all inside of her. 

“I do hope you were serious about wanting to have my children, Sierra.”

“Well it’s too late to turn back now, isn’t it?”

“Precisely. The only way you’re getting out of this is if you go to our dear doctor immediately. We cardassians are highly...potent.”

“I’d rather stay here, Elim.”

He finally pulled out and she rolled over, relaxing on his bed, his cum dripping from her pussy. He was looking at her curiously and she propped herself up onto her elbows. 

“Yes? Is something the matter?”

“Well, I don’t know the marriage customs of your people. For mine I should’ve married you first before attempting to impregnate you. Sex is one thing but, ‘breeding’ as you called it, is another entirely. If you were a cardassian you would be entitled to force me to marry you.”

“Humans don’t do that anymore, but we did in the past. If you want to marry me I’ll consider it, it would certainly make raising a cardassian baby easier, but I also know that before today you didn’t plan to have anything to do with me romance-wise.”

“I...I enjoy your company more than anyone else on the station, except for maybe our dear doctor. I will probably never get to go home again, and my status as a cardassian is nonexistent. I cannot offer you or my children a life there, and I cannot offer you much of a life here.”

“I don’t care about that, I have a career, I can provide for us. Our children would have options as federation citizens. Maybe someday they could be ambassadors to Cardassia. I want you by my side, Elim Garak. Stand with me against bigots, and teach your children about the virtues and flaws of your people, and I will teach them the same of mine.”

“I can agree to that.” Garak smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

\--- 6 Years Later ---

Sierra had stayed on the station with their three kids, knowing that nowhere was safe from the Dominion, but at least on DS9 she knew they had weapons and a plan to protect civilians. Garak had gone off on a mission with Major Kira to try and save Cardassia, and she hadn’t heard from him in far longer than she’d have preferred. She feared the worst, but had to stay hopeful that he would return. He didn’t know that she was pregnant again, and he loved his children too much to leave them fatherless. He had to.

Their door opened and she turned quickly, crying out when she saw Elim standing there. He was dirty and bruised, but grinning and holding...a rock. She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank god you’re home, I was so worried, it’s been almost two months!”

“I know, I’m sorry I couldn’t get a message to you. I was busy liberating my homeworld. Cardassia is free, the war is over. We could live there, if we wanted to. It’s destroyed but…” he held up the rock, “But it can be my home again. It can be our home, all five of us, together.”

She smiled, “Six, actually. The night before you left, you were...very effective.” She kissed him on the cheek. He grinned wide, as he did with all her previous pregnancies, and set his hand on her midriff. 

“Well, after everything that I did, I think I can get us a large enough house. And there’s no need to worry about you or the kids being rejected, the general opinion of the Federation is definitely improved now.”

“I’m just glad we’re together, Elim.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and they looked out at the stars together, towards their new home. 

  
  



End file.
